banishedfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
История версий
Представленный здесь перевод может быть неточным. Если вы знаете английский, то можете прочитать эти новости на сайте разработчика, и увидев ошибки в переводе исправьте их, пожалуйста. Версия 1.0.5 (бета) сборка 151214 (14 декабря, 2015) * Исправлена ошибка не позволявшая шрифтам из 1.0.4 загружаться в 1.0.5. Преобразование UCS2 – UTF8 не было сделано должным образом. * Исправлена ошибка заставлявшая выброшенные ресурсы (после смерти гражданина/отмены задачи) складываться в недопустимых местах. * Исправлена ошибка заставлявшая сады вызывать недопустимый доступ к данным или повреждение данных, если гражданин пытался получить дерева которое умирало прежде чем он добирался до него. * Исправлена ошибка вызвавшая потенциальное повреждение памяти при резком сокращении деревьев садов. * Исправлена ошибка вызвавшая крах, если игра запускалась failed before memory allocation was available or was corrupt. Теперь правильно отображается сообщение об ошибке. * Добавлено подробное сообщение об ошибке, если игра игра исчерпывает память из-за слишком большого количества загруженных модов. * Исправленна ошибка вызвавшая крах при загрузке старых модов с пользовательскими материалами. Игра больше не будет падать, однако объекты с такими материалами не выведут отображаться. Чтобы устранить эту проблему, моды нужно обновить в последней версии kit и обновить материалы. Категория:Banished вики Версия 1.0.5 (бета) сборка 151026 (30 октября, 2015) * Теперь используется UTF8 вместо прежней USC2. * Файлы ресурсов могут быть в UTF8, USC2, UTF16, с прямом и обратным порядком байт. Они будут преобразованы в UTF8 при загрузке. * Ограничение используемой памяти было увеличено до 1 Гб, что должено позволить использовать более крупные моды. * Все материалы теперь используют пользовательский язык теней SRSL вместо HLSL. * ** Любые моды с пользовательскими материалами должны будут быть модифицированы для использования новых шейдеров и/или использования SRSL. * Математическая (Math) библиотека теперь может быть скомпилирова без использования SIMD инструкций. * OpenGL теперь поддерживается (но в настоящее время не выпущен с PC версией) * Компиляция данных теперь вынесена в отдельную DLL – CompileWin.dll – это может быть выгружено для других платформ (консолей, Mac, Linux, и т.д.) * Shader компилятор теперь вынесен в отдельную DLL. Теперь не требуются библиотеки DX9/DX11/GL для компиляции шейдеров. * Добавлены коды безопасности для проверки корректности и обрыва указателей, что должно облегчить отлов ошибок в будующем. * Ускорение диалоговых окон информации о модах имеющиз более 10000 файлов. Это должно сделать рассмотрение конфликтов и загрузку в Steam Workshop проще. * Beta Mods и Mods новее текущей версии больше не будут загружаться в Steam Workshop. * Видеокарты Nvidia и AMD на ноутбуках теперь должны автоматически выбираться вместо ингрированного видео от Intel. * Теперь модам доступен параметр ограничения Текстиля. ** Cropfields, Fishing, Forester, Hunters, Orchards и Pastures теперь имеется настраиваемый предел ресурсов. ** Животноводство (Livestock) теперь имеет контрол управления пределом ресурса для продуктом, который они производят (яйца, шерсть, молоко и т.д.) Обратите внимание на то, что, если продукты не будут создаваться из-за предела ресурса, то значок не появится над зданием. ** Добавлен Текстиль в строку состояни (Status Bar), окно Ограничение ресуров (Resource Limit) и интерфейс Ратуши (Town Hall UI) ** Добавлены графики для Текстиля в интерфейс Ратуши (Town Hall UI) Патч для Steam 1.0.4 сборка 141123 (23 ноября, 2014) *Загрузка модов Steam Workshop теперь требует, чтобы пользователь имел оригинальные собираемые данные перед упаковкой на диске (обычно .crs файлы). Данные должны быть в том же месте, где они собирались в мод и соответствовать файлам в пакете. Например, если мод был построен в C:\BanishedKit\MyMod\Bin\, то все файлы, добавляемые в мод при компиляции должны оставаться в этом каталоге для добавления мода в Steam Workshop. *Без исходных данных, кнопки Add to Workshop и Update on Workshop будут недоступны. Текущие моды должны быть пересобраны с Banished Kit 141123, прежде чем они смогут быть обновлены. *Других изменений в игре и редакторе модов нет, игроки использующие не Steam версию могут оставаться на сборке 141103. Релиз 1.0.4 (4 ноября, 2014) *Увеличение доступной памяти для сохранения игр. Это позволит модам безопасно сохранять карты больше доступных по умолчанию. Однако в некоторых случая большие карты все ещё приводят к падению игры из-за нехватки памяти или невозможности создания текстур. *Интерфейс торговли теперь автоматически раскрывается для заказов. *Исправлена ошибка к потери ссылки на моды в сохрарениях игры после открытия диалог управления модами и последующем нажатии кнопки отмены. *Исправлена ошибка которая вызывало задержку в памяти модов загруженных в начале игры, что приводило к появлению случайной фантомной кнопки на панели инструментов. *Исправлены обучения не развивающиеся должным образом. Патч 1.0.4 (бета) сборка 141003 (3 октября, 2014) *Исправление не отображения модов на панели инструментов. *Исправлен вылет игры при загрузке сохранения, созданого в версии 141001. Патч 1.0.4 (бета) сборка 141001 (3 октября, 2014) *Устранен крах из-за отключения модов с новыми типами карты. *Устанен показ пустых кнопок панели инструментов в некоторых случаях. *The trade UI now dynamically resizes to make sure all items can be shown at once. This fixes crashes when the general merchant comes with many mods that add resources enabled. *Исправлено редкое падение вызванное закрытием подсказки определенным образом. *xWMAEncode now uses the /bin parameter to located it. *Fixed a bug that allowed combo box drop downs to stay up if the parent button went away. *Added an option to draw the mouse cursor in software in cases where DirectX fails to display the cursor properly. *Добавленный опция программного курсора для случаев когда не удается вывести курсор DirectX. *Moved ‘clip mouse to window’ option from Game options to input options. *Added a cursor option that allows the resource to specify the hot spot of cursors. This also facilitates the software cursor. *Added a Reset All option to the game launcher. This allows the game to reset to default settings if a setting is causing a game crash. The command line option /reset also does the same thing. Note this will unset achievements in non-steam versions. *Adding an option to the game launcher to disable use of DirectInput. This should allow systems where the mouse doesn’t move to work properly, however only the left, right, and middle mouse buttons will be available. *Дороги теперь будут всегда отрисовываться независимо от того, сколько их есть на местности. *Разные исправления редких сбоев. Steam Workshop Бета (26 сентября, 2014) *Updated to latest FBX sdk. This required moving x32 and x64 builds into their own folder since the dll name is the same for both 32 and 64 bit versions. *Added support for a cmd.txt file that contains command line parameters. cmd.txt must be in the same folder as the executable. *Added command line parameter /bin that tells the game where the main /bin folder is located relative to the executable. This allows a single bin/WinData folder to be used along side the x32 and x64 versions of the game. *Added a new variable to PackageFile resources, ‘String _preview = “pngOrJpgPath”;’ This is a square preview image that is used when uploading mods to steam workshop. If not set, no preview image will be uploaded to steam. *Added Steam Workshop support. Mods can be created, updated, downloaded, and browsed in game. Any updates to subscribed mods will download automatically. A reload is required once downloads are complete. *Исправлен выход текст аподсказки за пределы фона. *Fixed combo boxes not displaying correcly after being enabled, disabled, then re-enabled. Редактор модов (Mod Kit) Бета (26 августа, 2014) *Первая бета версия Banished Toolkit теперь доступна! Патч 1.0.3 (20 июня, 2014) *Fixed a potential crash that could occur if two buildings overlapped. *Исправлено разделение или опорожнения стад с пастбищ. Это больше не будет вызывать переполнение небольших пастбищ. *Added an option to set the scale of status icons. This is useful in ultra wide resolutions where the icons become large. *Fixed a bug that caused large population cities to randomly unassign workers. *Fixed a pause/lag that would occur as the game reassigned workers to new professions. *Fixed a bug that allowed the edges of tunnels to overlap other buildings. *Fixed an infinite loop that occured using the path tool when a citizen couldn't get from home to a workplace. *Citizens without a workplace will once again do any job on the map. Citizens that have jobs will generally still stay near their workplace unless work to be done has been around for several months and no general laborer has done it. Патч 1.0.2 (28 мая, 2014) *Mouse buttons now obey system setting for flipped left/right buttons. *Input options now allow binding of mouse actions. *Input settings can now be bound to any of eight mouse buttons. *Fixed a bug that cause meat and other resources to show up in the corner of the map. *Fixed being able to pop a building back into existence after being damaged by using the cancel removal tool or reclaim button. *Fixed grave count on cemeteries when it is marked for removal then reclaimed. *Fixed crash at trading post when trading, dismissing trader, and then selecting a custom order. *Fixed a bug that allowed auto purchase to over fill the trading post. *Fixed a bug that caused cycling through laborers to show children and students. *Foresters no longer cut down orchards. *Исправлено появление воды внутри лодки торговца. *Builders will no longer walk the long way around to the other side of a bridge or tunnel when constructing it if it's more than twice the distance to the closer side. *Fixed building pause icon staying up when a building completes construction after pausing construction. *Fixed a bug that caused starving or freezing people to get stuck in a loop doing the same job over and over if no food or warmth was available to resolve the starving or freezing issue. *Fixed a bug that caused pending roads to not be cancelable if they were under a tree, rock, ore, etc. *Fixed a bug that caused roads to be unremovable. *Fixed a bug that caused areas to be unusable after roads were removed in certain cases. *Dirt roads can no longer be quick removed by zoning over them with stone roads and then removing them. They now revert back to dirt roads and work has to be performed to remove them. *Placing stone roads over pending dirt roads no longer cause unusable areas. *Бедствия теперь отключены в обучениях. *Citizens are now more effective at fighting fires and putting them out. *When fires break out, citizens fighting the fire now run at high speed. *Citizens working in an area where a fire breaks out will now be interrupted to help fight the fire. *Fixed a bug that caused non-laborers to not fight fires. *Citizens fighting fires will only be interrupted by sickness, freezing, or starving. *Citizens will now only search for water in an area around the fire. Far inland areas need wells for fires to be fought. *Увеличено число жителей тушащих огонь до 50. *Increased the area of effect for citizens fighting a fire. *If enough water is brought to a building on fire, the chance of the fire spreading is lowered. *Fixed a bug that caused buildings on fire not to be high priority. *Fixed a major slowdown in large towns when fires break out. *If citizens are already walking to get food at a distance location and become starved, they'll now interrupt the walk and get food at the closest market or storage barn. *If citizens are working far from home and become hungry, they'll eat food from their home as if they brought food with them. This will not interrupt the current task. If no food is available at home they will interrupt the walk and get food at the closest market or storage barn. *Because citizens can eat from home when far away, they can better deal with freezing, and visit a warm place when needed. *Fixed a bug that caused citizens not to warm up when eating at home in some cases. *Citizens now won't be assigned far away tasks without a specific profession (pickups, gathering, clearing, etc) unless the tasks have been around for a long time, or haven't been assigned to someone local. This keeps citizens far away from walking across the map in most cases. *Citizens now limit the distance they'll walk in the winter when it is very cold. *Надгробия теперь разпадаются в течении 4-6 лет вместо 13-17. *Existing tombstones have had their decay time reduced by half. *Увеличина вместимость Торгового поста до 60000. This allows larger auto purchases to occur without overflowing storage. Existing trading posts need to be removed and replaced for this change to take effect. *Исправлено несколько орфографических и грамматических ошибок. *Fixed crash in audio streamer due to missing thread synchronization. *Fixed a bug that caused very wide screen displays to calculate an incorrect FOV. *Fixed a crash that occurred if a video card doesn't support sampling from a depth texture. *Windowed mode now allows resizing of the window. *Window position is now remembered and restored on game shutdown/startup. *Graphics initialization now has better error handling and exception recovery. *Added a game launcher that allows changing video settings if the game doesn't display properly on startup. *The game launcher only shows if an error occurred, on first time startup, ctrl is held on startup, or /launcher is on the command line. *Added selection of refresh rate to graphics settings *Added selection of graphics adapter to graphics settings. *Save games now check for truncation and crc validation to make sure save games haven't been corrupted. *The scene shown on the background of the main menu now has better error checking in case the file has become corrupt. If the file is corrupt it will show the original scene that the game shows on first time startup. *Files are now created in a temp directory and are moved after writes complete. This stops partial files from being created if a thread crashes while a background thread is performing file I/O. Патч 1.0.1 (27 февраля, 2014) *Исправлена ошибка портящая сохранения игры. *Исправлена ошибка в музыкальном плеере. *Исправлена ошибка приводяшая к вылету игры когда видеокарта не поддерживает depth sampled текстуры. *The startup menu scene no longer displays the last seen area. *Добавлена команда запуска /dx9 для принудительного запуска игры под dx9. *Добавлена команда запуска /dx11 для принудительного запуска игры под dx11. *Добавлена команда запуска /windowed для принудительного запуска игры в окне. Патч 1.0.0 (18 февраля, 2014) *Релиз игры. Категория:Banished вики